


Protoadeation

by Walter205



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter205/pseuds/Walter205
Summary: He needed to use someone as a surrogate, for he was getting desperate. Then, the perfect opportunity presented itself. (Submitted for 2018 September S/K Tumblr Challenge. Prompt: Fairytale)





	Protoadeation

It was time, it was time, IT WAS TIME!!! 

It drew near, he could feel it slithering through him, slowly consuming him from within. The urge, the primordial urge to procreate but alas there were none that he considered worthy of himself. Self-Gratification wouldn't suffice either, he had to find a surrogate, someone he could use for the night. 

As Rin smiled at him he knew that it couldn't be her, even though she now neared her first bleeding she was still far too young and how he knew her too, it would be far too awkward. He wandered far from camp after that, searching through the forest until he came upon the sounds of splashing and chattering voices nearby. 

A nearby tree offered him cover as he went into observation mode. The not-so young kitsune getting out and drying off, grabbing his clothes as he went to change. The demon slayer also exiting the pool and following suite. She was decently lovely but was hot on her toes, it would be tough for him to use her. 

"I'll see you guys back at camp, I'm going to soak for a while," came the voice of the one who was perfect for him. How perfect it would be indeed for him to use Inuyasha's wench to satisfy his needs, he still owed her a little revenge from way back when. 

***

Kagome had just had enough and was gingerly getting out of the hot springs, her gaze turned downwards as she paid attention to not slip and fall. She had just gotten fully out and was starting to stand fully erect when the briefest of movements caught her peripheral vision before her vision exploded into painful stars followed by a falling darkness. 

"Have to hurry before they miss her, my she is more beautiful than I previously gave her credit for. Very soft legs I must say, now how shall I begin? Ooh I'm not very good at this with humans and it's been a while...," the familiar yet prattling voice floating through her head gradually drew her back to consciousness as sensation returned to her body, lending itself to know that someone or something was crawling over her stomach and up towards her chest. 

Her eyes flew open to blurry vision as a fresh wave of pain rolled over her. Squinting now as she tried again, her vision gradually came back into focus to reveal the head of Jaken peeking at her face over the mounds of her breasts as a dull ache still swam around near her forehead. 

His tiny hands latched onto her nipples as he grinded once against the valley between her breasts, a soft throaty moan that sounded like a dying seagull escaping from between his slightly agape beaked lips. 

"Jaken, what are...?" she started to question softly as she was still going in and out of focus. He looked up at her in surprise but didn't stop what he was doing. 

"Oh miko I'm sorry about the blow to your head, but I doubt you would have been willing to help me with my necessary task. If would just lie still, it will be over soon enough," Jaken soothed to her as the speed and intensity of his grinding increased, causing her breasts to start shaking with his diminutive intensity being beset against that portion of her form. 

"No, please....," she begged whisperingly as the reality of what was happening finally dawned upon her, a wave of sadness washing over her as the diminutive sidekick of Inuyasha's older brother continued his startlingly large betrayal. 

But as if summoned by the reality of her situation, Jaken miraculously stopped as a striped hand clasped into a fist around his throat, cutting off his circulation as he was lifted off of her and into the air. 

Having noticed the imp acting strange before leaving his camp, Sesshomaru had followed him at a leisurely pace, allowing the toad to get ahead of him by a considerable distance. His curiosity was further piqued when his nose told him they were getting close to Inuyasha's camp and deciding that he didn't want to deal with his brother tonight, had taken a few more moments to mask his scent before continuing forwards. 

The scene he came upon in the clearing next to the hot springs will be forever seared in his memory, never to be erased even upon the release of his own eventual death. The only reason that he didn't put a stop to it sooner was that it took sometime for him to get over his shock but there was no way Sesshomaru would let to continue to it being finished. 

Jaken was turning blue and purple now as his hand was wrapped around his throat. In this moment Sesshomaru decided that his services were no longer required as his retainer but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Instead he increased the pressure until Jaken's head exploded, his blood, slime, and skin raining around the clearing for a few moments. Summoning poison to his hand, Sesshomaru quickly dissolved the rest of the toad's body before glancing down. 

Kagome had looked relieved for a minute after he had lifted Jaken off of her. That relief was replaced by the knowledge that he was gazing upon her nude form while she was in a vulnerable position. The embarrassment that that knowledge gave rise to didn't even have time to manifest itself in her cheeks before his head exploded, showering her with toad gore and slime. While his head didn't have enough in it to soak her completely, she was decently bathed enough in it from head to toe for bile to rise in the back of her throat. 

She now strongly considered crab walking backwards into the hot spring, not only to rinse off but because she could then hide herself from Lord Sesshomaru's prying eyes. His gaze moved up and down her, furthering her anxiety to move back, but before she had a chance to do so he set upon her, his tongue beginning at her foot and moving up her leg. The throbbing in her head had dulled to an ache but her brain was now coming awake in other ways as her blood flow increased. Not only was a warm tongue much better feeling on her skin than a horny toad but he was also one of the hottest males that she had ever known, not that she had actively dwelled on such thoughts. 

The want to say something was being drowned out by the need to say nothing as he did wonderful things to her, moving his way up her body in long strokes and occasional twirls. A small idle thought wondered if a demon's tongue ever got dry like a humans from prolonged licking when sound finally did escape her lips, a soft moaning as his tongue now brought her nipples to life as he lavished her breasts. Her legs were squirming together as he finished with her face and even her hair, odd as that seemed. 

When he stood up she thought he was going to remove his clothes and she started up at him longingly, waiting for what was next in anxious yet excited breathing that yearned to be labored once more. This was the perfect fairytale that she was living in at the moment and nothing was going to spoil it for her. 

Instead however he turned to leave, heading back deeper into the woods. But he stopped as she raised herself up onto her elbows and called after him. 

"So that's it? What was all of that about?" 

"Miko, honor demanded that I clean you from my former ward's trepidations, nothing more," Sesshomaru explained without turning to face her. 

"Uhh wow, you do know how rude that was? I think you missed a few spots anyways," Kagome almost sneered at him before she shut up as a blush overcame her. She didn't know where that had come from (okay yes she did it was the hormones speaking) but now she was back in control of her senses. 

He did turn slightly then to glance at her sideways and she could've sworn that there was a hint of a smile on the edge of his lips before he resumed walking away, a final reply coming her on the evening breeze. 

"Miko, the day I make love to a human is the day that you stop playing second fiddle to the living dead." 

The End


End file.
